Guardian of Narnia
by OctoberOpal
Summary: Ever since the creation of Narnia, elves have been the protectors of the throne. But after the war with the White Witch and the hundred year winter, their numbers are dwindling. Yet one elven maiden still clings to the hope that the prophecy will come true, and when it does, she will protect the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve until her last breath.
1. Prologue The Beginning

***Deep breath...and out* Okay, let's try this again. I orignally posted the nearly two years ago. Got one chapter and then it died. Well, now it's up again and gonna start running as well. And my writing will be much better than it was then. I nearly cringed rereading it a bit ago.**

**Also the Elves in this story are not going to be like those in Middle Earth. They don't live forever, but their life is prolonged to about 300-400 years. Since Narnia is only around for a couple thousand years, it feels unfair and depressing for them to have to live through all of it. At least in my opinion, I don't know how you think.**

**But here we are. ****The Guardian of Narnia**** redone.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Beginning**

It all started with the song of the Great Aslan; his beautiful song that created the animals, the trees, the waters and the beings. From the mermaids and naiads of the waters, dryads of the wood, fauns, minotaurs, gryphons and centaurs, and dwarves and elves of the earth.

This land was christened Narnia, and Aslan gave the ruling to King Frank and Queen Helen. King Frank worried that he and his wife were not fit to rule as they were but simple country folk. But Aslan had great faith in them, for it was not in breeding or education that made for a great ruler, but kindness, wisdom and justice. Not only that, but courage as the Great Lion said, for war would be upon the new land and King Frank would have to face it head on.

But Aslan did not expect them to stand alone. For that was why he created the elves. Elves born of earth and tree and star, they would be the selfless protectors of all that is good and growing in the world. And the elves held to that purpose with genuine compassion.

King Frank and Queen Helen lived long and ruled well in peace and prosperity. War did come to them in time, and it was their Magesties's elven Champion, whom was named Lord Alaric among the elves, led their battles and claimed their victories.

But war was not their only concern. For high in the north lived the White Queen Jadis. In the beginning of Narnia, she declared that she would rule over the new world as Queen. But Aslan stated only a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve could do so, which she was neither. But that did not discourage her. She would have all the time in the world, for she had eaten one of the magical apples and through it gained immortality. She would have forever and a day to bide her time and make her move on Narnia.

But bide her time she would have to do. On the command of Aslan, a young boy by the name of Digory Kirke took an apple, not for himself, but to plant within Narnia. The apple sprouted into a tree that would keep Narnia safe from evil for hundreds of years.

And so safe Narnia remained under the rule of King Frank and Queen Helen and under their son, King Samuel, and his son, King Devin. The land flourished under their care and were revered well and in kind by the beasts of speech who would always remember and honor their memory.

The elves always graciously served their rulers. Lord Alaric to King Frank and his son. Next would be the Lord's own son, Ronan, who served King Devin. And even as Devin left without an heir to the throne, the elves continued to watch over the land of their rulers and friends.

For a King and Queen will always have need of their Champion.


	2. Hope for the Hopless

**Here I am with my renewal of Guardian of Narnia. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**~~**I**~~**

**Hope for the Hopeless**

Winter. Some say it is a sign that the earth is sleeping. As night comes and creatures fall to sleep, the world does the same during winter. And just as night falls to the dawn, winter opens up to the newness of spring. It is death and, in turn, rebirth. There is no life without death.

But what becomes of life when death holds it by the throat and refuses to let go? _It is not my time,_ life says, but death does not listen. It is a constant power struggle as life is unwilling to stand down but death will not falter. It had been that they were always in the most delicate balance, but now something gave death favor.

That's how the world seemed to be when the White Witch usurped Narnia. She cursed the land in an eternal winter that never gave way to spring. So it seemed the land was cursed with death constantly at its throat.

It is a harsh and bitter place to be in. The nights are long and cold and biting and the days are unyielding. The land begged for the rebirth that would never come and sank into death's cold hands. The season was hard on the Narnians; from the creatures of wood, air, and water, to the fauns and centaurs and the elves. They endured for a time, survived in their own way. But eventually so many lost hope and began to wither away like a candle with nothing left to burn.

Kaya watched as another one of her kin was placed within the bowls of the earth, dug beneath layers of snow until hard soil was finally found. He was fifteen years younger than she with fair hair that all the elves shared and cool green eyes. His pale skin was even whiter in death and slightly grey with the sickness that had claimed his life.

From beside Kaya, another elf wept. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched her brother sink into the earth. The same green eyes flowed with grief that she had been carrying since her brother fell ill to the winter sickness.

He was not the first elf to fall. While the winter was hard on all Narnians, elves took it the hardest. They were not adverse to the cold season, but they thrived best in summer when the world was at its fullest bloom. With so many years, decades, in the harsh winter, the elves began to fall in despair. They grew ill as they never had before, for elves were immune to disease even as they grew to their final years. The winter sickness first happened twenty years after the beginning of eternal winter, and it was Kaya's mother who first fell.

Kaya had been heartbroken. She had already lost her father and brother to the White Witch. And with her mother gone, she had no family left.

"How do you bear this?" the elf next to her, Liya, asked. "How do you carry on with this pain?"

Kaya clasped her hand. Yes, she understood that pain in full. Not a day went by that she did not think of her fallen family, taken from her after her second decade of life and again twenty years later. She had to carry that weight every day. But she would carry it. She would not let it pull her into the ground. And it was hard, very hard. But she could not give up on her hope. Her father taught her that by the time she was just a small elfling.

_Never give in, for even in the darkest of night, eventually the sun will rise._

"By keeping hope," Kaya told her.

"Hope abandoned us a long time ago," Liya sobbed.

Two years later, Kaya watched as Liya was buried underneath the snow.

* * *

Peter Pevensie watched mournfully as his mother bid him and his siblings goodbye. Just last week their house had been bombed from the air. Very little in it survived, including the portrait of dad that Edmund recklessly went back for. As much as he though his brother foolish, Peter couldn't help but be thankful that they still had it. Edmund now carried in his pack, as a reminder for all of them.

"Why can't you come with us?" Lucy sobbed.

Mother knelt down and pulled her youngest to her. "I wish I could, my heart. But this is for you children. Us adults can take care of ourselves better knowing that you are safe and sound," she told her, stroking her hair soothingly.

She moved to hug all her children, saving Peter for last, "Take care of them," she whispered in his ear.

"I will, mum," He whispered back.

They boarded the train, Peter taking Lucy's hand as to not lose her. Lucy wanted the comfort anyhow as she did not slow her tears. After tearfully saying goodbye to their mother as the train left the station, Peter led his siblings to a compartment they could all share. The only one they could find was already occupied by two kids, a brother and sister, but there would still be enough room for them all to fit.

Edmund sat at the window, broodily looking out the window. Peter didn't fight him, they'd had enough of that during the week. Besides, he wasn't in the mood. Susan and Lucy sat next to him, Susan's arm around their younger sister's shoulder. None of them spoke much, not even to the brother and sister who sat with them.

It wasn't that long before they reached the country sides where they would be living while they waited out the war. The Pevensie's watched the brother and sister on the platform, having their tags checked with lazy interest by strangers who led them off. Would that be them next? It was unlikely that their new caretakers would abuse them or be neglectful, but they were strangers.

At least they had each other.

When they reached the country side estate of Professor Kirke, they stared in awe at the vastness of the grounds. The place was huge. Plenty of places to play ball and run through the trees, collecting acorns and apples. Mrs. Macready was quite a strict housekeeper, but her rules mostly applied to _inside_ the house.

Lucy was still melancholy as she lay in bed that night. Peter looked out the window and thought of dad out fighting in the war. At home, no one dared to speak it aloud, but no doubt they all thought of it: if they would see him alive again. There was a chance since he wasn't sent to the front lines, but it was war. Casualties were a given, not only at the front, but at home as well. Hopefully both their parents would return to them and they could be a family again.

"The sheets are scratchy," Lucy mumbled.

Susan and Peter both turned to her. "Wars don't last forever, Lucy," Susan told her. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there," Edmund scoffed, coming in the room after using the water closet.

Susan shook her head at him, exasperated "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she scolded.

"Yes, mum," Edmund mocked.

"Ed!" Peter snapped. His littler brother got on his nerves every time. He promised his mother that he would look after them, _all of them,_ but with Edmund he wanted to strangle him sometimes. He was just so hard to deal with sometimes, especially after dad left. Hopefully after this was over things could be back to the peace they once shared.

He turned back to Lucy. "You saw outside. This place is huge and we can do whatever we want," he said to her. Well, not _whatever_ they wanted but pretty close. "Tomorrow's going to be great, I promise."

* * *

Kaya walked through the snow, her boots not even making the slightest crunch on the surface. She couldn't afford to make any noise, especially this far in the north east. The White Witch's spies were everywhere and the Witch herself would love to see Kaya dead, or turned to stone. But it had been a while since someone did patrolling to the Western Woods and the Lantern Wastes. It would also be nice to see Tumnus and the Beavers. It's been a little over a year since she saw them.

She came upon the lamp post first, laying a hand on it. Since the beginning of Narnia, it has always been alight. Four little fires burned, casting a yellow glow on the snow surrounding it. It was said to come from a realm away from Narnia, in the place from where King Frank and Queen Helen had come from. No one could name the place, but indeed the lamp post was magical. It had been there since the dawn of time and from then until now it still burned, always. It never needed anyone to watch or stoke it like most fires. It simply burned and burned and burned.

Kaya basked in its small warmth for a precious minute before heading to Tumnus's.

She reached his dwelling with no incident and knocked quietly on his door. "Tumnus, it is Kaya," she said quietly.

The door opened to reveal the faun without his bright red scarf around his neck. "Lady Kaya," he greeted, moving out of the doorway to allow her in. "Please come in."

Kaya entered the home, immediately feeling the warmth of the hearth fire. She also took in the smell of honey cakes. "It is good to see you again, my friend," she told him.

"It has been a while," Tumnus agreed. "I hear about Yseult. I am sorry."

Kaya nodded. "As am I." Another one of her kin had fallen just five months ago. It had been ten years since Liya died and during that time and now, three more elves were buried. They were growing so few in number. There was less and a hundred now. "I've not been around in a while, nor has any of us for that matter. The Western Woods should not be so neglected by us."

"Don't worry so much," Tumnus told her, setting down a plate of tea and the honey cakes he just finished baking on the table. "Nothing's changed around here, I assure you."

"Are you trying to take over my duties?" she joked, removing her grey cloak and sitting opposite him in front of the fire.

Tumnus laughed. "I could never be a match for your perseverance."

Kaya smiled ruefully. "Your perseverance is stronger than some others," she said. She looked at Tumnus and his slightly fallen face. "I am sorry. I did not mean to enter your home and burden you with my melancholy."

"It's alright," Tumnus said, pouring the tea and adding cream. "It's in your nature to worry. It always has been."

Kaya laughed airily, taking a sip of her tea. Nice and sweet, just they way she liked it. Tumnus too. And he was right, she was a worrier. She had people to look after, and they were dying. This eternal winter was boring down on them harder and harder. One hundred years was a long time to settle in winter.

Ten years ago, when Liya said that hope had abandoned them long ago, Kaya felt an ache in her chest. She almost wanted to agree with her. But she couldn't. She had to hope, to keep faith that things would change for the better no matter how long she had to wait. She could not begin questioning it, or she risked losing it. So she clung to with with every waking breath.

The snow of Narnia would melt, and it was unlikely that the snow would ever be enjoyed as it once was.

* * *

_Tomorrow's going to be great, _Peter had said. What he didn't count on was the rain. It was summer and yet it rained. Lucy could hardly see the grounds through the window she sat at. It had been raining since they awoke for breakfast this morning.

And Susan decided they would have a word game from the old dictionary she fished from the desk in the sitting room.

"Come on, Peter, _gastrovascular,_" Susan said.

Peter groaned slightly, thinking. "Is it Latin?" he asked.

Susan looked down to the dictionary. "Yes," she answered.

Edmund sat up from underneath the chair he fiddled with in complete boredom. "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?"

Susan scowled, slamming the dictionary shut. It was thick. Thick enough to conk someone on the head if Susan was angry enough. But luckily she wasn't the violent type. Peter had to agree with Edmund, only slightly. The game was tediously boring. Only Susan could think of a game that had something to do with academics.

"We could play hide-and-seek?" Lucy asked, coming down from her perch at the window.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said to her flatly. His sarcastic tone was not lost on Susan who let out a huff.

"Come on Peter, please," Lucy pleaded, leaning her head on the chair arm. She gave him her best doe-eyes. "Pretty please?"

_How can I say no to that face? _Peter thought, a smile forming on his lips. "One, two, three," he counted. To which Lucy broke out a grin and sped away. Edmund scoffed but left the room as well. Susan followed after.

Lucy raced through the house. This place was enormous. There were plenty of places to hide, but she needed to find one that was just right. She checked several of the doors, but they were locked. She wanted to hide behind one of the curtains, but Edmund pushed her aside and took it instead.

"_Eighty eight, Eighty nine, Ninety,_" she heard Peter count. The next door thankfully opened and she stepped inside.

The room was entirely empty save for a white sheet covering...something at the far end of the room. Lucy crossed the room and pulled off the sheet. It was a wardrobe, made of medium brown wood. There were carvings of trees and a rising sun as well as a sitting king and queen at the bottom on either side. It was beautiful. And the perfect hiding place.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, only leaving a little crack open. She pushed backward through the thick coats, back and back until it was dark and only the light from the open door could be seen.

A prick at Lucy's hand made her flinch and turn around behind her. Instead of seeing the flat back of wood that made the wardrobe, she saw thickets of trees covered in white snow. She looked around in awe. How could it be snowing? It was _summer!_ But more importantly, _I'm in a _wardrobe! She lifted her hand and the snow fell gently into her palm and she blew it out of her hand to make a gale-like whisk.

Turning to make sure she could still see the coats in the wardrobe, Lucy entered further into the wood. A yellow glow cut through the whiteness of the snow, coming from an iron lamp post in the middle of a small clearing. She approached the lamp post, a grin growing on her face. If only her siblings could be here, then they would have an all out snow fight war. But their absence was hardly going to stop her as she began to kick up snow and grasp it in her hands to toss it up in the air. She loved the sparkle as the sun hit it.

She was so caught up in her play that she did not hear the crunch of feet in the snow until she was grabbed from behind. She was barely able to let out a scream when a hand was clasped over her mouth and soon replaced by a gag. Her hands were bound behind her back and she was pushed to the ground, only to be lifted like a jump rope between two pairs of hands gripping at her shoulders and legs. They didn't bind her legs, but they didn't need to as who gripped her was quite strong. She looked up to see a little man with a scruffy brown beard and dark, beady eyes waddling in the snow as he carried her legs. Lucy tried screaming again, but the gag at her mouth muffled the sound. She then began crying, what was going to happen to her? Would her siblings ever find her in the wardrobe?

The little men ignored her quiet sobs and continued to drag her through the forest. They weren't very tall, maybe up to Lucy's collarbone, and they held her close to the ground, her back brushing against the snow. She didn't know how long they carried her and she didn't listen to their gruff jeers of the little men as they went along. She merely hoped that someone, _anyone, _would find her soon.

There was a cry and an _oomph_ and Lucy landed back first in the snow, her legs still gripped by the other little man. But he didn't hold onto them, instead he dropped them soon after and looked around at the trees. A thud sounded and the little man fell to the ground with an arrow lodged in his chest. Lucy let out a whimper. Now she was surrounded by two dead little men and she was probably next.

"It's alright, little one, you're in no danger from me." A beautiful, feminine voice said from behind her as gentle hands went to where hers were behind her back. The slightest brush of steel sounded against her hand and with a swipe, Lucy's arms were unbound. Before she could get to them herself, the hands went to where the gag was tied behind her head and that came loose as well.

Lucy turned around to thank her savior. She was the most beautiful woman Lucy had ever seen. Her skin was the color of porcelain, just like a doll and perfectly unmarked. Her eyes were a warm gold and her hair was a mix between gold and silver that hung in prefect waves. She had a heart-shaped face with a sharp nose, chin and eye brows. Her lips, colored in the palest red, formed a smile at her.

Without thinking, Lucy threw her arms around the woman. She was just kidnapped. She had been so scared and the sobs came again. The woman wrapped her arms around Lucy in turn, rubbing her back and murmuring to her in a smooth, calming voice. When Lucy calmed down, she backed away from the woman.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Thanks to you I am," Lucy answered. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kaya," she answered. "And what about you?"

"I'm Lucy Pevensie," she told her, holding out her hand for the woman to shake.

Kaya looked at her hand curiously, as if unsure of what to do with it. Her perfect brows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh, you shake it," Lucy explained.

"Okay," Kaya said uncertainly, taking Lucy's fingers and wiggling them. Lucy reached for Kaya's hand and waved them up and down for a proper handshake. Soon the handshake became a handdance as their linked hands waved back and forth, up and down and even in a snake-like wiggle. They both laughed before releasing each other's hand.

"Now, Miss Lucy, let's get you by a nice fire with some tea and cakes," Kaya said.

"That would be lovely," Lucy said. After being kidnapped, tea was most welcomed.

Kaya rose to her feet. "Then we shall go to Tumnus's house. He is nearest here and a good friend of mine." She held her hand out for Lucy to take. Lucy clasped it in hers and they walked together through the wood. Lucy didn't look back to the little men with arrows sticking from them.

* * *

It did not take them that long for the two to get to Mr. Tumnus's house. Kaya knocked on the door three times. "Tumnus. It's Kaya and I have a guest with me," she said.

The door opened and out stepped a man. He did not have a jacket, or even a shirt on. His chest was bare until the waist where thick curls of fur grew like an animal. And his feet, they weren't feet at all but hooves, like a horse. Just what was Tumnus?

Lucy, realizing she was staring, blinked hard and put on a pleasant smile for Tumnus - whatever he was - and made a light curtsy. Tumnus didn't move. He stared at Lucy just as she had probably done at him.

"We were hoping to have tea with you, Tumnus," Kaya said. That seemed to wake him from his reverie.

"Of course." Tumnus stepped aside and gestured for them to enter.

Lucy didn't realize how cold she was until she stepped inside. Kaya had pulled off her cloak and placed it on Lucy's shoulders and while the garment did keep the chill off, it felt good to have warm air on her face.

"I hope we did not come at a bad time," Kaya said to Tumnus.

"Of course not," Tumnus said. "In fact, the water in the kettle should still be perfectly warm and I still have cakes baked from just this morning." His face turned eager as he made his way to his food storage, but then he turned back as he passed Lucy. "But first," he said, "I must introduce myself to a new friend. I am Tumnus."

"Lucy Pevensie," she greeted, holding out her hand just as before.

"What is that for?" Tumnus asked, looking at her hand. What was it with these two that they didn't know what a handshake was? Lucy wondered. It was common etiquette in England, but neither of them seemed to be familiar with it.

"It's called a handshake," Kaya answered for Lucy, her voice slightly giddy. "It's fun, let her show you."

Tumnus held out his hand for Lucy to shake and just like with Kaya, Tumnus laughed as it the handshake was the oddest thing ever.

"Have you never done a handshake before?" Lucy asked as they all sat down with their tea. It was sweeter than anything she'd ever tasted without being overpowering. Hot, but not scalding, with a refreshing crisp like mint.

"It's not a tradition practiced in Narnia," Kaya said. "Though, I do not know about overseas."

"Narnia?" Lucy inquired. She never heard of Narnia before, and she would have remembered the name in the lovely way it sounded on her mouth.

Tumnus's eyebrows knitted together. "That is where you are," he told her.

"But this is a wardrobe," Lucy stammered. Kaya and Tumnus looked to each other with confused looks on their faces. "In the spare room," Lucy continued, "of the professor's..." she drifted to a stop. But this wasn't possible. She couldn't be _in a wardrobe._ This place was too big. And... "Who was it who tried to kidnap me?"

They looked to each other again, their faces grave now. Kaya sighed lightly and turned back to Lucy to explain. "You know that it is winter right now Lucy," Kaya said, she nodded. "It has been winter for a long time here."

"Winter isn't all bad," Lucy told her. "There's ice skating, snow ball fights and Christmas."

Kaya shook her head. "This winter has lasted for one hundred years. Now spring and no Christmas since the White Witch cursed the land in a never-ending winter."

"No Christmas for a hundred years?" Lucy exclaimed. "That's awful. And by this White Witch?"

"It was her followers, the Black Dwarves, who kidnapped you," Kaya explained.

"What about you?" Lucy asked. "Do you work for the White Witch?"

"No, Kaya and I and many others oppose the Witch's rule," Tumnus said. "Though there are those that continue to side with her."

Kaya placed a hand over hers. "You are in no danger from either of us Lucy."

"But why would they want to kidnap _me?_" Lucy asked.

"Because you are human," Kaya answered.

"But so are you," Lucy replied.

Kaya shook her head. "I may look like you, but there are some key differences." With that, she pushed back her hair behind her ear, where they actually had a sharp point along with nearly non-existent lobes. "I am an elf."

Lucy's jaw dropped slightly. Now it became more clear. Kaya was too beautiful to be human. Her eyes were keen like a cat's and her cheeks high without looking gaunt, and her lips were perfectly colored without the use of cosmetics. Not only that, but she seemed to glow.

The three of them finished their cakes with light conversation until the sun began setting and Lucy insisted she must get back before her siblings worried about her. Kaya and Tumnus both escorted Lucy back to the lamp post where she then made her way back to the spare room.

* * *

Kaya watched as Lucy made her way through the wood. Tumnus did the same beside her. Earlier she had heard a short cry coming from the lantern waste, but never in one hundred long years did she expect to find a Daughter of Eve.

A shiver passed through her. It felt like the meeting of an old friend after many, many years. It was not a bad feeling.

"I can't believe it," Tumnus said next to her. "A Daughter of Eve. Do you know what this means?"

She did. And it was music to her soul. "That hope has finally bloomed in Narnia."

* * *

**Reviews will be loved!**


	3. Just a Dream?

**Many thanks to my favors, followers and reviewers. You mean the world to me!**

* * *

**~~**II**~~**

**Just a Dream?**

Lucy tumbled out of the wardrobe. She'd been gone for _hours._ Now doubt her siblings combed the whole house in search for her, maybe even the Professor and Mrs. Marcready.

"It's alright!" Lucy cried, throwing open the spare room door. "I'm back. I'm alright!"

Edmund popped out of his hiding spot...behind the curtain. "Shut up! He's coming!"

Wait, what? She was gone for...maybe and hour or two_._ The game should have been over. They should have still been looking for her. And why was Edmund still hiding behind the curtain?

Peter entered the hallway and spotted them. "You know, I don't think the two of you have got the right idea about this game."

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"That's the point," Edmund said, exasperated. "That's why he was seeking you."

Susan came into the hallway, looking quite pleased with herself. "Does this mean I win?" she joked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter told her, as if Lucy wasn't right in front of him.

"But...I've been gone for hours," Lucy said, confused. If it weren't for her stomach being full of cakes and the taste of Mr Tumnus's tea still on her tongue, she might have believed it just a dream. But it wasn't...couldn't be.

Her siblings all gave her an odd look. So she decided to show them the wardrobe. They went into the spare room and Lucy told them about the land, Narnia, within the wardrobe. Susan opened the wardrobe and looked for herself. She came out but still had the odd look on her face.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe, Lucy," she told her.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter added. "We all don't have your imagination." He, Susan and Edmund turned to walk away.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried.

"That's enough, Lucy," Susan scolded gently.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" she cried.

"Well, I believe you," Edmund said. He did? Peter and Susan looked at him too. "Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?"

Lucy's face fell. Her brother didn't believe, he just wanted to make fun of her.

"Oh, would you stop it," Peter groaned. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke," Edmund mumbled.

"Isn't it about time you grew up?" Peter told him. But that was the wrong thing to say. Because it made Edmund snap.

"Shut up!" Edmund snapped. "You think you're dad, but you're not!" With that, he stormed out of the room. Susan after him.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Oh, he shouldn't have said that. He _should not_ have said that. But Ed was being a child, egging Lucy on and turning into a mean joke. Lucy was only nine, so it was still a bit understandable, but not for Edmund. He needed to learn to grow up.

"But...it really was there," Lucy mumbled from behind him.

Peter turned to his baby sister. She always had the biggest imagination; of knights and fairies and gnomes, and talking animals. Now it was of a faun and a beautiful elf woman who rescued her. She was getting a bit old for that now. She needed to start growing up too. But Peter couldn't be as hard on her like with Ed. "Susan's right, Lucy," Peter told her gently. "That's enough." He turned and left the room.

Lucy was crestfallen as she watched her big brother leave. They didn't believe her, she was just a little kid with a big imagination in their eyes. But...Narnia was really there. Kaya and Mr. Tumnus were real. She'd been kidnapped by dwarves and saved by a beautiful elf woman and fed tea and cakes by a faun. There was the lamp post and a wood full of snow.

It was real. Lucy did not believe otherwise.

* * *

Kaya had work to do. Lucy coming to Narnia was a sign. A sign that spring would come and drive out the winter. A sign that the kings and queens of Adam's flesh and bone would sit upon the throne of Cair Paravel and bring a reign of peace.

She knew this, because Lucy said she had older brothers and a sister. They would be the four kings and queens of Narnia.

Kaya had to alert the others.

But first, Kaya needed to bury the bodies of the dead dwarves before the Witch new her henchmen were dead. Better simply missing than dead in a place where they could be found. If the Witch could find where and how her lackeys were dead, then she would begin to deduce. So with the help of Tumnus, the two of them buried the two dwarves.

"I must head south," Kaya said when they were back at Tumnus's house. "They must be told. It may take a while before they all arrive here, but we must be prepared."

And Tumnus didn't miss her unspoken meaning. "I'll keep an eye out for them from here."

"I trust you, but just in case, I'll tell Beaver and Badger," Kaya said. Tumnus nodded his understanding and Kaya went off.

She found Beaver with Badger...again. "Don't worry, my friend," she told him calmly in Badger's dwelling. "I'll not tell the Missus. But I have more important matters and I must have your complete confidence." She told them of Lucy's arrival this morning and how the dwarves nearly had her.

"A Daughter of Eve, here?" Badger exclaimed. Kaya nodded.

"Tumnus is on the watch for her, but I do not trust the trees in this area," Kaya told them. "I will feel more at ease knowing that more than one pair of eyes are watching."

"And her name is Lucy Pevensie?" Beaver said.

"Yes," Kaya confirmed, at the moment wondering what could be something for Beaver to be known to her as an ally. "Use this if you see her to make known your allegiance." Kaya pulled off the necklace from around her neck. It was on an adjustable strand of mermaid hair with the charm of a heart and twisting vines to make a tree. Its style was made with no visible beginning or end within it. Lucy had taken note of it while at Tumnus's. She would recognize it.

With a farewell to Beaver and Badger, Kaya took off toward the south. At a hard run, she should make it within a week.

Warm hope fill her chest. The kings and queens were to arrive. Hope will blossom in Narnia. And she would not have to bury her kin beneath cold, unyielding snow again. With that thought coursing through her, Kaya pushed on harder.

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep that night. The weight of her siblings' words and the gnawing doubt about Narnia pulled at her thoughts. Narnia was real. It _was._

Climbing out of bed - careful not to wake Susan next to her - Lucy pulled on her boots, tugged on her robe and grabbed the candle at her bedside, making her way to the wardrobe in the spare room.

She padded silently into the room, looking at the tall wardrobe, the sheet still on the floor. Lucy stopped in front of the wardrobe. What if it didn't let her in? What if all she got was the back of the wardrobe? She would never see Mr. Tumnus or Kaya again. Taking a moment to steel her resolve, Lucy opened the door.

A breath of cold air hit her and blew out the candle in her hand. _It is real. _Lucy grinned and stepped in the wardrobe again, closing the door behind her.

She headed for Mr. Tumnus's house, remembering the walk back from this morning. She was extra careful to keep an eye and ear out for anyone who might follow her.

Luckily she made it to the door without incident and knocked three times. "Mr. Tumnus, it's Lucy."

The door opened to the faun, a smile on his face as he eagerly stepped inside to let her in. "How have you been?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

Lucy's smile fell a bit. "Well...I...was great...but..."

Mr. Tumnus's expression hardened. "Has something happened?"

"Well, I left here and it seemed that even though I spent hours here, no time passed back home," Lucy told him. "I wanted to tell my brothers and sister about you and perhaps have them come meet you, but they didn't believe me. They couldn't even get here through the wardrobe...and I worried that I couldn't get back either."

Mr. Tumnus listened to her patiently, although her using "back home" and "through the wardrobe" did confuse him. When she visited last time - nearly two weeks ago - Lucy told him and Kaya of how she entered Narnia and it took a few times for the two of them to somewhat understand it. He worried at the other three not being able to enter Narnia...that could become a problem. But he let it pass for now. Lucy worried that she wouldn't get back here, but she did.

"Where's Kaya?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, she had errands to run," Tumnus answered._ She doesn't need to be told the details, _Tumnus thought. "She should be back soon."

"Should I wait?" Lucy asked.

Tumnus laughed. "Not that soon."

They talked for a little while longer, until Lucy deemed it was time to leave. Tumnus wanted to escort her out, but Lucy insisted she would be fine.

An odd sound came to Lucy's ears as she stilled and listened. Thankfully it seemed as though no one was coming for her and it grew quieter and quieter. She rounded the tree to see Edmund standing in the snow.

"Edmund!"

He turned, a confused look on his face. But that didn't matter much to Lucy. He didn't believe her at first, but at least now he had proof. They could even tell Susan and Peter together. Then Narnia would be believed in.

"Oh, Edmund, you got here too! Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, hugging him.

Edmund pushed her back. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"With Mr. Tumnus," Lucy answered. "He's fine. The White Witch doesn't know anything about him meeting me. Kaya wasn't there, but she should be fine too."

"The White Witch?" Edmund inquired.

Lucy looked around to make sure that no one was around. "She calls herself the Queen of Narnia," she whispered. "But she really isn't." Edmund's face fell at that and he seemed a little pale. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look awful."

"Well what do you expect?" Edmund snapped. "It's freezing. How do we get out of here?"

Lucy took his hand. "Follow me."

* * *

Peter was woken up by Lucy's loud voice, her turning on the light and jumping on the bed.

"Peter! Peter, wake up. It's there! It's really there!"

Peter rolled over, squinting his eyes at the light. So Lucy didn't exactly jump on the bed, but it seemed that she was about to. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" he rasped, still groggy from sleep.

"Narnia!" Lucy cried. "It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

The glare was gone from Peter's eyes as he saw Susan come in the room and Edmund stand before his bed.

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy," Susan told her.

"But I haven't!" Lucy countered. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again. And this time, Edmund went too."

Peter and Susan both looked to Edmund, who looked like he just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. "You saw the faun?" Peter said.

Edmund shook his head.

"Well..." Lucy murmured. "He didn't actually go there _with_ me. He..." she turned to him. "What _were_ you doing Edmund?"

Edmund smirked slightly, shaking his head. "I was just playing along," he said. "I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy ran out of the room, sobbing.

Peter groaned. He grabbed his robe and followed her out, shoving Edmund down onto his bed for good measure. He was such an immature child at the best of times. A wet blanket on others.

He and Susan followed Lucy into the hallway, where they found her clinging to the Professor. They'd met him when he came out for dinner. Peter and he shared some talks during the meal and found the Professor to be both well learned and a bit erratic at times. He was definitely less strict than Mrs. Macready. He even allowed them an extra couple bites of cake for dessert.

But know the Professor was quite stunned to have Lucy clinging to him, crying. Oh, they were going to be in trouble.

"You children are one shenanigan short of sleeping in the stable!" Yes, definitely in trouble as Mrs. Macready came stomping into the hallway. But she stopped short at seeing the Professor. "Professor? I'm so sorry," she told him. "I told them that you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready," Professor Kirke told her. "No harm done. But I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." He gestured to Lucy, gently untangling her arms from around him and turning her toward Mrs. Macready. The housekeeper lost her more stern face and led Lucy down to the kitchen.

So they weren't in trouble. Peter let out a sigh and he took Susan's arm, quietly leading her away. A cough from the Professor stopped them. They were still in trouble.

"Follow me," Professor Kirke said, shortly.

Peter and Susan followed him into his study and waited tensely as the Professor filled his pipe with tobacco. "You seem to have upset the very delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," he said.

"We're very sorry, sir," Peter said, grabbing Susan's leave and making to pull her out of the room. "It won't happen again."

But Susan didn't follow. "It's our sister, sir, Lucy. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping," the Professor replied dryly.

"It's nothing," Peter said, trying to get Susan out. This was their business. They didn't need the Professor worrying that Lucy was an over-imaginative child at her age. "We'll handle it."

"She thinks she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe," Susan told him. Oh, now she's done it. Peter groaned silently.

That seemed to perk the Professor's interest, but not in the way they thought. He stood up from his chair and rounded the desk to face them. "What was it like?" he asked.

"Like talking to a lunatic," Susan bemoaned.

"Not her, the forest," Professor Kirke replied.

Wait, what? "You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked. Professor Kirke was a grown man, he couldn't believe in the fairy tales of a nine year old. Unless he was just as crazy.

"And you don't?" he replied surprised.

"Well, of course not," Susan blurted. "I mean, logically it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" the Professor muttered, shaking his head. "But again, what was the forest like?"

"I don't remember well," Peter said, shaking his head. "I just know that she said an elf woman saved her from dwarves and they went to a faun's house where they had tea and cakes. It was snowing."

The Professor nodded slightly, as if analyzing the information.

Peter and Susan looked at each other, identical looks of confusion on their faces. Were they really just finding out that the Professor was a lunatic as well? He did live in the country side with no wife or children of his own. So...quite possibly. This was going to be a long stay.

* * *

It took Kaya seven days to reach the valley over looking Cair Paraval and the elven wood that stood just north west of it. It had been twenty years since Kaya stepped foot in that place. After the passing of her mother, it was hard not coming to tears every time she entered the place. But now she had incentive, now she had a real reason to hope.

Lord Nimorn was there to greet her. "It has been a long time since you have been here, child."

"Indeed it has, my lord," Kaya answered with a bow of her head. "But I come bearing good news." She told him of Lucy coming to Narnia and that she and her siblings were bound to be the ones to break the cursed winter.

"Has the witch found out about her?" Lord Nimorn asked.

Kaya shook her head. "Dwarves tried to kidnap her but I killed them before they could make it known. They are buried now and most the trees still slumber. That and I have Tumnus, Beaver, and Badger on watch for them."

"This is good," Lord Nimorn nodded. "We will spread the word and wait for Aslan."

"I will head back north, my lord," Kaya said, making her leave.

"Kaya."

She turned back to Lord Nimorn.

"Are you sure you will not stay? They need you. We need you," he said.

"I cannot, my lord," she answered.

"You know you need not call me such," Lord Nimorn replied. "I knew your father well and hoped to lead with his example since you were too young and untried. But with your brother gone, you are his sole heir. As the descendant of Lord Alaric, it is to you whom I should call my Lady."

Her father, Lord Valek, the great-great-great grandson of Lord Alaric was a good leader to the elves. Kaya looked up to him, adored him, but he was gone. That and her brother, Leano, was groomed to be his heir. Kaya had no quarrel with that as she loved her brother and he knew how to be a leader. Kaya did not. She couldn't take that place. She didn't deserve it.

"I take my leave now," Kaya said with a curt bow.

Lord Nimorn watched mournfully as she did.

* * *

**Reviews will be loved!**


	4. Into the Wardrobe

**.**

* * *

**~~**III**~~**

**Into the Wardrobe**

It had been a week since Lucy had gone back to Narnia and secretly, she still wished to be there. Mr. Tumnus and Kaya were wonderful company, but just as before, when she went back to the wardrobe, there was no Narnia. Lucy kept this to herself though. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for her siblings. They told her to simply let it go and on the outside, she did.

But that didn't mean she no longer believed in it.

After her little fit, the Professor seemed to take the slightest interest in her. The next he he'd gently asked if she was feeling better and had taken her on a tour of his house while giving the most entertaining stories on where his historical artifacts came from. Apparently the bust the Susan had nearly touched had it not been for Mrs. Marcready's shout had come from Greece and was over five hundred years old. The Professor had even taken down the helmet of one of his many suits of armor and placed it on Lucy's head while he took the sword and pretended to be a knight. Despite not having found Narnia that night in the wardrobe, Lucy had quite a good day.

The Professor had even given her a book to read. It was a book about a small creature called a hobbit who accompanied some dwarves to a far away mountain. She was just at the part where they landed in a cave full of goblins. While reading, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if there were any hobbits in Narnia. There were dwarves, though the two she had seen - she never really did meet them - were not so friendly. And Kaya was an elf, so they were in Narnia. Would there be goblins or even a dragon in Narnia as well? Lucy knew there were elves, dwarves, fauns, and a witch living in Narnia, but that was about it.

Then there was the long winter. How long had it been winter there? And without any Christmas? Kaya had looked so down-trodden about it as well. When Lucy thought of elves, she imagined a great forest alive and green, but the forest around them was not very green at all. It was white and grey.

But Lucy put those thoughts away as she continued her book. The rain had stopped days ago and it was dry enough outside for them all to play. Lucy sat and read while her siblings played cricket. Back home, Peter was actually on the cricket team in school. He had a good throwing arm.

"Peter winds up for the pitch," he narrated, rolling his arm back and tossing the ball toward Edmund. Not paying attention, the ball thumped him right on the thigh. He yelps in pain and grips at the spot where he was hit.

"Whoops," Peter laughed. "Wake up, dolly daydream." Susan tossed the ball back at him, a grin on her face as well.

"Why can't we play hide-and-seek again?" Edmund asked.

"I thought you said it was only a kids' game?" Peter replied, tossing the ball back and forth in his hands.

"Besides," Susan added, "we could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside," Edmund muttered.

"If you want to play so bad, then we can play after," Peter told him. "Now are you ready?"

Edmund thumped the bat on the ground. "Are you?"

Peter ran up and threw the ball. It bounced on the ground and Edmund thwacked it with the bat. It sailed into the air...right toward the mansion.

The four Pevensies froze as they heard the crash.

* * *

Kaya made her way back to the Lantern Wastes. But unfortunately, that gave her a lot of time to think.

Lorn Nimorn wanted her to take her place as the heir of Alaric. It wasn't simply lack of experience that made her decline. Kaya remembered when her father and brother were still alive and how the elves would look to him. Her father had been a kind and generous lord of the elves and everyone admired her brother. That didn't mean Kaya was disliked, but she couldn't help but pause over the fact that the mantle had never been hers to take. She knew her duties as an elf and that she would serve honorably under her brother. Leano was a good leader and Kaya knew her duty.

The title of lordship was supposed to go to Leano. If Kaya were to take it...then it would only remind her that her dear brother was gone. She didn't know if she could bear that. Not only that, but when Leano had fallen to the White Witch, she had also broken his blade. The blade of the Elven Lords before him that was made by Aslan and given to Lord Alaric. It was supposed to be an unbreakable blade...but it broke. Only Lord Nimorn knew of this, being the only known survivor of the White Witch's army. He'd told Kaya and her mother, but now only the two of them knew the fate of the sword. Others believed that the White Witch had claimed it. Kaya didn't know which was worse.

Kaya knew she was at the halfway point as she reached the long arch joining the hill of the north. Looking toward the south, she could see the expanse where she traveled and looking further, her mind's eye could see Cair Paravel against the sea and the Elven Wood.

Taking some time to walk rather than run, Kaya wove through the pine trees, taking in the fresh, spicy scent. Wait...the smell was indeed more potent now than it was when she left. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes darting around the copse of trees, looking for even the smallest of movement. She'd traveled this path often during the past hundred years and the trees were almost always sleeping. There was no pine scent. But now...

Kaya pulled her bow from her back and quietly nocked an arrow. If the trees were awake around her, it meant one of two things; an alert or a warning. If the first, then she'd better be ready for the worst.

"_Keekeekeekeekee_."

Kaya grimaced at the foul chirping as she turned to face the hag. She slithered from the trees and inter Kaya's full view. Her sickly skin and sharp beak had twisted smile like Kaya was a little mouse for her to prey on.

Kaya kept her arrow trained on the hag, but didn't loosen it. A straight shot was rarely made on a hag. Their defensive spells were a bit tricky to get past. Kaya had fought a couple before, but not on her own. The only way to actually kill a hag was to cut off her head. An arrow wasn't going to do it and she would be killed if she went in for close range on her own.

"_Little elf, pretty elf,_" the hag hissed, "_all alone and far from home. What is a Lady Elf doing so far from home?_"

"Where I travel is none of your business!" Kaya snapped.

"_Keekeekee,_" the hag laughed again. "_The trees have spoken to me. They know why you have come so far from home._"

Kaya didn't let anything show on her face. There could be plenty of reasons for her to be this far north. Visiting friends, scouting, hunting. She had nothing to answer for.

"_Have you resumed your family's duty, my lady?_" the hag mocked. "_The Guardian of Narnia?_"

Kaya released her arrow and ducked as the hag tossed a ball of black magic at her. There was no way she could take on a hag on her own. This one wasn't young either. She was a daughter of the crones, the wise women of neutral power before the White Witch had claimed their allegiances. No, she had to leave.

She nocked another arrow at the hag's feet, making her pause and stare at the poor shot. Her attention diverted, Kaya shot at the hag's sleeve, catching to the neatest tree trunk.

Kaya turned and raced into the trees. She thought of Lucy. Hopefully none of the White Witch's followers caught her. _Please, please let Lucy be safe!_

* * *

The four Pevensies stared at the broken suit of armor that was sprawled on the carpet. The cricket ball lay just a foot away, the traitorous evidence of rowdy children that would send Mrs. Macready into a fit.

"Oh no," Susan bemoaned.

"Well done, Ed," Peter groaned. How he managed to slug the ball all the way here was something else. Peter had made sure to sit them a good ways away from the house. Apparently it hadn't been far enough.

"You bowled it!" Edmund shot back. He could have sworn that he didn't the ball nearly hard enough to pitch it right into the window. It was on the second floor! Cricket balls shouldn't go that far and high.

"What on Earth is going on up there?" came Macready's voice from the floor below, making the blood run cold in the four Pevensie's.

"Run!" Peter urged, basically pushing his younger siblings ahead of him. They didn't hesitate. Macready was going to flog them when she found the broken armor. Professor Kirke was a kind man, but they'd broken one of his relics. He was going to be far from pleased with them.

They ran as far away from Mrs. Macready's voice as they could, turning tale when they heard footsteps outside the door nearest them. The left the east wing and raced for the east wing, coming to the hallway where the first door remained locked as Peter tried to push it open. Edmund raced to the next one, easily pushing it open, suddenly more hopeful as he saw the wardrobe inside. He'd thought that the locked door had the wardrobe behind it, that the professor had locked it. It seemed not so as he immediately went for the wardrobe and pulled it open. He turned to see his sisters in the room and Peter closing the door behind them.

"Come on!" he cried quietly, gesturing to the open wardrobe door.

Susan shook her head. "You've got to be joking," she mumbled. But more footsteps sprang them into action and she and Peter raced inside, Lucy behind them and Edmund stepped inside, closing the door behind him. They plunged into darkness, but hardly silence as they knocked into each other and cries were made over stubbed and stepped on toes. With all the ruckus they were making, it wouldn't be surprising if Macready would find them in there.

But the yelling stopped as Susan and Peter fell to their bums in snow rather than knock against the back of the wardrobe. The two older siblings gazed out in complete shock at the snowy forest behind them. It was at complete odds with the wardrobe full of coats just in front of them. Snow was falling on them during the middle of summer and pine trees stood tall within a _wardrobe!_

"Impossible," Susan muttered.

Lucy snaked around her brother and sister and ventured further into Narnia. "Don't worry," she started, "I'm sure it's all in your imagination."

Susan and Peter both looked to her, apologetic looks in their eyes. Serves them right for thinking her a little kid with an overactive imagination. Sure she liked to dream, but there were times when she could be completely serious. This was one of those times.

Peter tried a light smile. "I don't think saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" He was truly sincere.

Lucy kept her face neutral, not yet wanting him to see her go soft. No, there was something she wanted to do first. "No, it wouldn't."

Peter looked down, shame in his eyes. Lucy then tossed the snowball at him. "But that might!" she cried.

All the shame was gone from Peter's face as a grin cracked in his features. He curled a snowball in his hands and tossed it right back at her. Susan joined in the fun of the snowball fight. But it was short-lived as Edmund took no part and yelled at Susan for hitting him.

Peter turned to Edmund, remembering his painful jab at Lucy the last time she'd been here - which was also Edmund's first time, not that he'd admitted it. His sister's tears were still fresh in his mind as he glared at his younger brother. "You little liar!" he hissed.

Edmud glared back. "You didn't believe her either!" he shot back.

Peter stepped closer, gripping Edmund's arm. "Say you're sorry!"

Edmund grimaced at Peter's grip, but quickly glanced to Lucy and muttered a sorry. His main concern was Peter and how he still wanted to act like the bossy big brother. He wouldn't be so big and important forever. Especially now that the four of them were now in Narnia.

"It's alright," Lucy replied calmly. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Edmund scoffed at her using his old words against him, but didn't daresay anything in front of Peter.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan sounded. As unreal and even magical as this place was, it was best that they didn't stay. Getting lost in wherever here was would probably be worse that whatever punishment Macready had for them. The first time Lucy was here, she was nearly kidnapped by dwarves. Yes, their best choice was to go back through the wardrobe.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund pleaded. They couldn't leave yet. How would he ever get all his siblings here again?

Peter turned to his younger. "I think Lucy should decide."

Lucy grinned from ear to ear. There was one thing she'd wanted to do since her first step from Narnia. "I want you to meet Mr. Tumnus and Kaya!"

Peter grinned back. "Mr. Tumnus it is, then." He then went back to the wardrobe. He pulled out coats for himself and his younger siblings, pointedly giving Edmund a woman's coat. Served him right for humiliating Lucy.

Lucy led the way through the forest, holding onto Peter's hand. "I can't wait for you to meet Mr. Tumnus. His tea cakes are delicious. Even better when they're dunked in the tea." Peter smiled as she jabbered on. "And then there's Kaya. Oh Peter, she's so beautiful. I hope to be as beautiful as her one day."

"I'm sure you will be," Peter humored her.

"Oh, but Peter, she's like an angel!" Lucy sighed.

"I thought you said she was an elf?" Susan asked from her other side.

Lucy nodded. "She is, but she's so very beautiful. And kind and caring."

The four siblings reached the lamppost, just as amazed as Lucy was that something so mundane and familiar was in this magical land. Lucy then eaded north towards Mr. Tumnus's house.

The good mood they arrived with shattered as they came upon the shattered door of Tumnus's housing. Lucy stopped in her tracks and her breath caught as she thought of what Mr. Tumnus and Kaya had told her about the White Witch. Could this be her work? Was Mr. Tumnus dead in there?

Sprinting ahead, Lucy entered the dwelling. It was dark and cold and many of the faun's books and trinkets littered the floor. "Who could have done this?" Lucy wondered, turning to her siblings who entered the house behind her.

Peter laid his hands on her shoulders as he looked around the ruined home. This was not what he was expecting when he came here. This was dangerous. Perhaps Susan was right about suggesting they return home. He noticed a piece of parchment nailed to the nearest wall. He tugged it down and read ia aloud. "'The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for consorting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Chief of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen'." Peter's eyes flicked to his siblings, cold seeking down his spine.

"It doesn't mention Kaya!" Lucy cried. "What about Kaya?"

Peter shook his head. "It doesn't mention her here, Lu."

"Okay, now we really should go back," Susan said.

Lucy turned to her. "What about Mr. Tumnus?"

Susan knelt in front of her her shoulders under her hands. "If he was arrested for just being with a human, there isn't much we can do-"

"You don't understand!" Lucy interrupted. "_I'm the human._" The four Pevensies shifted glances among each other, silence thick between them. "The White Witch must have found out that he helped me," Lucy finished.

It was silent for several moments before Peter spoke up. "Maybe we should call the police?" he suggested.

"These are the police!" Susan snapped back. "If you were wondering about the ones back home, I doubt they'd be of any help even if they could get here!"

Peter ignored her and turned to Lucy. "It's okay, Lu. We'll figure something out."

"Why?" The three siblings turned to Edmund, a bit shocked at his patronizing tone. "He's a criminal."

"He's no criminal!" Lucy hollered. "He's my friend!"

"He was arrested by the queen!" Edmund shot back.

Lucy shook her head. "The White Witch is a false queen. I told you that last time."

"Because the arrested faun told you so?" Edmund hissed.

"Kaya did as well," Lucy said. "She's kind and gentle and she saved me from dwarves who tried to kidnap me."

"Enough!" Peter snapped. "This isn't going to accomplish anything."

Lucy and Edmund hung their heads and there was more silence as the Pevensies wondered what to do next. The silence was broken by a bird. But it didn't tweet. It actually _psst_ed.

Susan was the one who called it out. "Did that bird just "psst" to us?" she inquired.

Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and stepped out of the hovel. He looked around the trees for the inquiring bird, but didn't see one. It must have flown away already. A twig cracked and Peter held himself from flinching, he had to be brave for his siblings. But he ended up feeling like a fool as a beaver hobbled out from behind the bush. Afraid of a beaver? Hopefully Peter wouldn't be haunted by that one.

"It's a beaver," Lucy muttered from beside him.

Peter nodded at her observation even though she wasn't paying attention to him. The beaver hopped forward and he held out his hand for it to come closer. He clicked his tongue lightly and inched forward. The beaver rose to its hind feet as Peter's hand came less than a foot away.

"I'm not going to smell it if that's what you want."

Peter jumped back as he heard the masculine voice coming as the beaver moved its mouth. He was definitely not expecting that. From beside him, Lucy snickered and he shyly pulled his hand back. Never before had he felt like such a fool.

The beaver spoke again. "Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy stared at the beaver. How did he know her name? She never met him before. The beaver pulled a string in his paw. No, not a string, a necklace. She could see the heart charm on it. "That's Kaya's necklace."

The beaver nodded. "She gave it to me before heading off, asking me to keep an eye out for you."

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked. Or was she in a similar situation as Mr. Tumnus.

The beaver didn't answer immediately, instead gazing along the trees. He had a wary look on his face. He turned back to the Pevensies. "Best get indoors before talking of such things. Follow me." He hopped off beyond the bushes.

Lucy and Peter made to follow him, but Susan stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" she hissed.

"He says he knows the faun," Peter told her, as if it was obvious.

Susan shook her head. "He's a _beaver!_" she scolded. "He shouldn't be _saying anything!_"

The beaver popped back around. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Peter answered quickly. He didn't want him to see his family as inconsiderate. Talking beaver he may be, but he also didn't want to make an enemy of anyone in this foreign land. "We were just talking."

"Best not do that here," the beaver said. "Ears everywhere." With that, he hopped off again.

Peter knotted his brow. What did he mean by that?

Lucy answered it for him. "He means the trees. Some of them work for the White Witch. We'd best follow him."

* * *

**Reviews will be loved!**


	5. Enemy Territory

**Many times I'm glad that they made the cast a wee bit older than what they were supposed to be in the book. Otherwise...these romances would be a bit weird...and even then...**

* * *

**~~**IV**~~**

**Enemy Territory**

While Peter heard no more complaints from Susan, he did hear her huff and sigh every once in a while, making her discomfort known to all. None of them wanted to seem rude and ungracious to Mr. Beaver - as he'd introduced himself to them - though he could probably guess some of their apprehension anyway. Instead of pointing at it, he made polite conversation with Peter and Lucy.

It wasn't that long before they happened upon Mr. Beaver's dam. It was surprisingly big from what Peter was expecting. Lucy liked it as well. "It's lovely!" she exclaimed.

If a beaver could blush, surely this one would have. "Ahh, it's not much. I've always wanted something...more...but the missus is more than happy with it, I guess."

Before approaching it, Peter worried how he and his siblings would ever be able to fit in a beaver dam, but as they got closer, he saw that it actually stood taller than him.

"Beaver? Is that you?" a feminine voice came from inside the dam. "I've been worried sick! If I find that you've been out with Badger again I'll-" she trailed off as she noticed the four of them coming behind Beaver. Again, Peter was shocked at how he could actually _tell_ that she was a female. There was something about her bearing and how she held her hands, or _paws,_ in front of her that was decidedly female. "Oh.. those aren't badgers..." she trailed off in wonder before her face lifted in joy. "Oh, I never thought I'd see this day!" She then turned to her husband. "Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me two minutes warning?!"

Lucy giggled and Peter couldn't help but chuckle as well. Oh how much they reminded him of their parents before the war.

"I would've given you a week if it would have helped!" Beaver replied. "You look lovely as always."

Mrs. Beaver scoffed and shook her head, a smile on her mouth. "Well, then come on in," she told the four of them. "It's a lot warmer in here and you're just in time for dinner."

The four of them and the Beavers entered into the small dam, Peter actually able to stand at his full height, still very much whelmed. The hairs on his head may have just brushed the ceiling, but they were immediately sitting around the Beaver's table, though Edmund sat a bit behind on the stair.

"Isn't there anything we can do for Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked Mr. Beaver. As that was the reason they were still in Narnia as well as Lucy's concern for him, he had to ask.

The animal grumbled. "He's been taken to the witch's castle. And few who go in there never come back out."

Lucy's face fell to the coffee cake in front of her. Mrs. Beaver, on the other hand, quickly returned to the table with another plate of food. "Fish and chips!" she announced with an exaggerated chipper. "Don't worry, my dear," she continued, patting Lucy's arm. "There's still hope dear, lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver spat out the beer he was drinking. "Hope!? Of course there's hope!" he leaned in to tell them some kind of secret. "Aslan is on the move."

Peter was at a loss from Mr. Beaver's words. It felt like he should know what he was talking about, but he had no clue. Lucy and Susan seemed just as confused as he was.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked from behind them.

Mr. Beaver roared laughing at the question, while the missus took in their confused faces and looked embarrassed at her husband's behavior, nudging his elbow. "What?" She gestured over toward the four of them. Mr. Beaver looked from her to them dumbly.

"Wait...you seriously don't know?" he stammered.

Peter scoffed lightly. "Well, we haven't been here long," he told him.

Mr. Beaver scoffed right back. "He's only king of the whole world!" he exclaimed as if that was the only real description the four of them needed. "The top geiser! The true king of Narnia!"

"Though, he's been away for a very long time..." Mrs. Beaver added sadly.

"But he just back!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy exclaimed, confused. Peter was confused as well, wondering why the King of this Narnia would be awaiting four young children like themselves.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver bellowed, amazed at their inherent naivety. "They don't even know about the prophecy!" Peter was starting to get quite annoyed at how the animal expected them to know everything about this place. A couple hours ago, they hadn't even known about its existence, or at least believed it!

Mrs. Beaver was a bit more sympathetic and understanding of them as she merely gazed at her husband and gestured to them again. "Well..."

Mr. Beaver sighed, turning back to them. "The prophecy, stating: When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"That doesn't exactly rhyme," Susan deadpanned. Peter had to admit she did have a point.

Mr. Beaver banged his head on the table, thoroughly exasperated. Again, it was up to Mrs. Beaver for patience. "It's been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," she explained.

"And you think that's us?" Susan questioned.

"Of course, my dear," Mrs. Beaver told her. "Everything that's happened has been since Lucy's arrival. You have brought this change upon our land."

"It seems like you're blaming us," Peter said.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. "We're thanking you! With your help, the lasting winter can finally be over as well as the rule of the cruel White Witch!"

From the corner of his eye, Peter noticed Lucy fingering the necklace in her hand, the one supposedly owned by the elf, Kaya. Worry leaked from her eyes. "What about Kaya?" Lucy inquired.

Beaver sighed, raising his head from the table. "She should have returned a couple days ago," he told her. "I don't know what could have happened. She was headed south toward the Elven homeland, perhaps...perhaps another fell..."

"Fell?" Lucy stammered. "What do you mean?"

"The hundred year winter has been hard on may of us," Mr. Beaver said. "But it's been especially hard on the Elves. They're not meant for such harsh conditions, despite their resilience. Over the years, they've been dropping like leaves in autumn."

Lucy's gently slapped against her mouth. "That's awful!" she exclaimed. "She never told me."

From beside her, Mrs. Beaver shook her head. "I wouldn't expect her too," she said. "Lady Kaya has always been one to carry burdens on her own."

"Lady?" Susan interjected.

"Yes," Mrs. Beaver nodded. "Lady Kaya is the leader of the Elves, descendant of the first Guardian of Narnia."

"Guardian?" Peter repeated. "Like Protector of the Realm or a ruler?"

Mr. Beaver shook his head. "Not quite. It's her family heritage to protect the rulers _of_ Narnia. Elves are not meant to be Kings or Queens of Narnia. Only the blood of Adam can do as such. Her duties are to Narnia and that of her people. But with so few Elves left..." he trailed off. He shook himself out of his melancholy. "But don't you worry, her loyalty to you will be invaluable in the coming battle."

"Coming battle?" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan shook her head vigorously. "No! We were sent away to _not_ get caught up in a war!" she snapped.

Peter had to agree. "You must be mistaken," he told the Beavers. "We're not heroes."

Susan rose from her seat. "Thank you for your generosity," she stated. "But we really have to leave now." Peter rose as well.

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"He's right!" Lucy begged her siblings. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus and the Elves. They'll die if we don't."

"I'm sorry, Lu," Peter told her, "but it's out of our hands. We need to leave now. Ed?" Turning, Peter was taken aback when his little brother was nowhere to be found. But...he was sitting _right behind them._ Listening to the Beavers just like they were. How could he have left without any of them noticing or even hearing? "Edmund!" Why did he have to run off? "I'm gonna kill him!" he grumbled.

"You may not have to." They turned back to Mr. Beaver, whose expression hardened. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

* * *

Kaya couldn't help but watch out from all directions as she continued through the forest, keeping and eye and ear out for another hag or some other enemy in her path. Her whole journey to the south was completely without incident, but her return was met with a hag who made to kill her. That didn't bode well.

Keeping a firm grip on her bow, as well as an arrow ready to be pulled back, Kaya raced through the trees, making her way to Tumnus's or even the Beavers'. She desperately hoped that if Lucy returned she would be safe. Though Tumnus was a gentle faun, he wasn't afraid to fight and would definitely do whatever necessary to defend Lucy.

Surprisingly, she missed Lucy every day since the little girl left Narnia. There was a pang in her chest that was both wrenching and filling whenever Kaya thought of Lucy. She vaguely recalled how happy she'd been in the young girl's company. In fact, it was the happiest Kaya had been in a very long time.

She reached the lamppost, placing a hand on it and pausing to catch her breath. Looking in a completel circle around the post, Kaya settled on the direction Lucy left from, both willing her to appear as well as hoping she was already back in Narnia. But it was no use to simply wait so Kaya headed for Tumnus's house, at the very least to bring him back south. He might find it better there after all his years this north. Or at the very least, gather him among the others for their cause.

But she stopped short as she saw the door to his dwelling knocked in. She didn't even move to step inside, but could only stare. How? When? What could have happened? Did they find Lucy with him? Was she here when this happened?

A wolf's howl brought her out of her shocked stupor and her gaze shifted in the direction of the witch's castle. Her police were on the prowl...and they had their prey's trail. Lucy!

Turning on her heel, Kaya raced toward the east, making the instant decision to head for the Beavers' place. She could see that Beaver could have gotten to the children - and was more than grateful she thought to inform him - and taken them to his place.

With her keen ears, Kaya could faintly hear the barks and snarls of the wolves as they made chase, though she didn't know exactly what direction they were moving.

A faint shriek had Kaya skid to a short stop and immediately change direction. _Lucy!_ They weren't at Beavers', not anymore. They were making their way toward Badger's and something was wrong. Pushing herself as fast a she could go, she willed herself to make it to the children before the wolves got to them.

She leapt over the snowy foliage and shot an arrow at the wolf that bit at a boy's pant leg, killing it instantly with a shot at the throat. She landed on her feet with her hand reaching at her hip where her dagger rested, throwing it at another wolf that leapt for her. A third wolf made for her, but she kicked at its chest before it got too close, pulling an arrow over her shoulder and shooting it right in its open mouth.

Three wolves dead and three left. Kaya locked eyes with their alpha, Maugrim, and poised an arrow at him. The wolf chuckled. "You should be frightened, little elf," he sneered.

Kaya scoffed. "In all of ten seconds, I've killed three of your pack. You hardly frighten me!" she snarled.

"As I said, you should be," he threatened. "You're all alone and there are plenty of us spread out along Narnia. Even if you kill me now, more will take my place."

The wood of her bow groaned as Kaya pulled the string back further. "Then why don't you run back to your _mistress_ and hope she doesn't become too angry with you."

Maugrim sniffed, turning around. "We'll see each other again."

Kaya slowly eased on the bowstring, though she couldn't help but regret not killing Maugrim then and there. But he wasn't alpha for no reason. He was quick and calculating on his own. She'd lost the element of surprise on him if she'd even had it at all for him. Not only that, but he still had back up as well as confined quarters. But... they were out of danger for now.

"Kaya!"

She turned to have Lucy barge right into her, the girls arms curling around her waist. Kaya wrapped her arms around the girl, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you're safe," she murmured. But she wasn't the only one to be concerned over. She looked up to the older boy and girl that must be Lucy's older siblings. The girl was helping to boy up after having his leg bit at. "Are you alright?" she asked.

The boy stared at her silently before answering. "Um, it's just a scratch."

Mrs. Beaver didn't seem to be convinced. "Nevertheless," she stated, "it should be cleaned."

"She's right," Kaya told him, "and we need to move."

* * *

When Lucy sighed over how Kaya looked like an angel, Peter had humored her. She also thought similar of their mother and even the Disney character, Snow White, so he took it with a grain of salt. But she was right, Kaya was as beautiful as an angel. She glowed like the moon in the dark with perfect features and docile eyes despite just killing three wolves not five minutes ago.

He hissed as Mrs. Beaver pressed at his ankle. "Stop squirming!" she scolded.

"It's hard when you're being rough," he shot back.

She shook her head. "Rough? Ha. You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

Mr. Beaver turned to the girls from across the fire. "Worst day of the year."

The three of them chuckled. "Yes, but it's only once a year," Kaya joked. Her laugh was even angelic. "And I'm surprised you don't smell as bad as other creatures who bathe more times than that."

"Who would want to bathe all the time in this weather?" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, shivering at the thought.

"Someone with different priorities, I guess," Kaya mused. Her gaze shifted to the animals that had been turned to stone. At Badger's house that seemed too empty and quiet. "I'm sorry about Badger," she said, looking toward Mr. Beaver.

He glanced down. "You didn't know?"

She shook her head. "I only just returned to the area. Before I heard the wolves give chase, I saw what had become of Tumnus's dwelling. I don't know what's been going on here at the moment. I'm so sorry."

Mr. Beaver shook his head. "Nothing good," he replied, "but I didn't expect much different. Though I am glad you came when you did."

"You're late though," Mrs. Beaver pressed gently.

"I know," the elf replied. "I went to Lothriel, but I also went to the Stone Table. I was summoned there."

Both Beavers understood who she meant without her having to say it. "You've seen Aslan!" Mr. Beaver gasped.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

Kaya smiled at them. "Everything we've ever heard." She turned to Peter. "You'll be fortunate to have him at your side to defeat the White Witch."

His face fell. The Witch. The war they wanted he and his siblings to be a part of. He'd promised his mother he'd take care of them, not lead them into danger. No...that was something he could not do. Not any further, especially now that Edmund was in the Witch's grasp.

"We're not fighting any witch," Susan piped in.

Kaya turned to Susan, gaping in shock at her firm words. "But surely, King Peter..." she turned to him.

The helpless look in her eyes made him want to say yes. But what could he do that she couldn't? She was able to fight off a pack of wolves while he was nearly mauled by one. They may all have hope in them, but they were kids, even he was though he didn't want to admit it. As much faith as they had in him, it would be for nothing. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we just want our brother back."

Kaya looked at the three of them, definitely noticing the lack of the second brother. "There's nothing we can do for him right now," she said. "We need to get out of here and head south."

Susan shot up from her seat on the small bench. "Leave?" she snapped. "This witch has our brother and you want us to leave?! We need to get to him now!"

Kaya looked up at Susan, her eyes narrowing. "I cannot help him and protect the three of you at the same time!" she shot back. "The White Witch will keep him close and trying to rescue him will be fruitless. I'm sorry, but he has to wait."

"You expect us to put our brother second?!" Susan cried. "How can you be so heartless?"

This time Kaya shot to her feet as well. "Don't you _dare_ call me heartless!" she seethed. "I know what it's like to lose family. I also know how to survive, which is something you won't do if you hastily chase after him. Right now, we need to get you among allies in safer territory and I swear to you that I will find your brother and bring him back to you safely."

Susan opened her mouth to retort, but Lucy grabbed her hand telling her to stop fighting. Peter rose and placed a hand on her shoulder, wishing the same. He then turned to Kaya. "If we go with you, do you promise to help Edmund?" he asked.

She looked him straight in the eye and nodded. "You have my word," she vowed.

* * *

**Reviews will be loved!**


End file.
